For the Love of Jack!
by Tris999
Summary: Willow and Edge get a visit from an old friend, Jack Frost, he begs them to help him and the other Guardians find a cure for the love of his life, Hiccup. They agree to help him but can they keep Edges secret while trying to save Hiccup? Is there even a cure for this kind of sickness is the real question... I STRONGLY SUGGEST READING MY WILLOWS TAILS BEFORE READING THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise Of The Guardians but I did make up my OC's Willow, Edge and Trouble :P :) :3**_

Quaint Little Island

It was a gorgeous afternoon, and I couldn't imagine being happier as I snuggled up into Edges arms. We were laying on our little beach on the island I'd stumbled across a year earlier. He smelled like rain, and sweet flowers and guy. Guy smell was possibly the best thing ever I'd found out, I couldn't get enough of it. I nuzzled my nose into the nape of his neck and kissed the cool skin there, we're in one of the hottest parts of the world and yet he was still so cold. It was so perfect.

Trouble was snoring quietly near my feet and there was nothing but the sound of the ocean as we watched the sun set in the distance.  
"Happy anniversary." Edge said smiling sweetly. I looked up and into his deep green eyes, the yellow in them quieted and settled near the pupil.  
"Happy anniversary?" I asked kind of confused.  
"Mhm, this was the time last year we met." he reminded me. It made me blush that he remembered  
"It's been a whole year?" I mused.  
"Yup, did you forget?" he teased me, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.  
"I guess I just lost track of time. I just get so busy looking in your eyes, I'm surprised a hundred years hasn't flown by."

His smile melted my heart, he kissed me on the nose.  
"You're so cheesy." He said.  
"You love it!" I giggled. He sighed and pulled my face up to his  
"I really do…" he said as he pulled me into his lips. We kissed like that for awhile, laying on the warm sand, the sunrise casting a pink and purple glow across the sky. It was horribly gut wrenchingly romantic, but I was such a sucker for these kind of moments…

"We should probably head back to the shack…" Edge said only breaking our kiss to say that, then going back at it. I chuckled and pulled away slightly  
"Probably." pecking him once more and looking up at the sky. "See, a minute ago the sun was out, now it's night time. You and your distractions." I smiled at him as he pulled away a little further to look into my eyes.  
"You love it!" he mimicked my voice and I laughed.  
"You'd figure after a year you'd get a little better at that." I teased rolling over and standing up, he laughed softly.  
"Apparently not." he replied laying back in the sand and closing his eyes. I nudged Trouble and he grumbled at me, slowly getting up and stretching. Flexing his claws and yawning, his curled pink tongue rolling out of his mouth and back in as he closed it. He glared up at me  
"Don't look at me buddy, Edge was the one who said we should go back…" I laughed turning back to Edge "Get up you!"

"I don't wanna… I'm too lazy…" He opened one eye and looked at me. I bent down grabbing his wrist, trying to pull him up.  
"Come on, me and Trouble are up now. We can go back to the cabin and-" he pulled me down on top of him before I could finish my sentence. He locked his lips with mine and I could feel him smiling  
"And what?" He mumbled seductively, I twisted my hands through his messy black hair.  
"Oh I think you know." I breathed into his lips. He chuckled deeply and it sent shivers down my spine. "But you gotta get up first…" I said in my most seducing kind of tone that I knew made him crazy. I don't think I've ever seen him get up so fast…

"You don't mean that…" he said still holding me close, but we were now hovering off the ground.  
"I might, you won't know until we get there I guess." I teased, as swiftly as I could I summoned my broom from off the sand and as soon as it hit the palm of my hand I was flying through the jungle. I heard Edge close behind me but I was faster. I would ALWAYS be faster.

Once we were back at the old run down shack I scurried up the steps but he caught me at the door, pulling my waist back down the steps making me laugh and he ducked inside first.  
"You cheated!" I said running up the stairs and through the door. He was standing there smirking like a cocky jerk. What a stupid…

"I did NOT cheat! How could you accuse ME, Pitch Blacks son, of CHEATING!? How dare you make such accusations!" he acted all mock offended. Leaning my broom against the inside of the door, I then walked up to him and pushed him backwards. He fell onto his back on the bed we'd gotten a few months before. I loved how we made such a joke out of his supposed 'father', he didn't scare me anymore. Nothing could scare me with Edge around, well… except loosing him… and spiders.

"I am EVER so sorry Edge Black. How dare I be so rude… you should punish me for being so bad." I climbed on top of him and his breathing became a little heavier but his drop dead smile didn't waver.  
"Maybe I should." He grabbed my waist again and flipped us over, kissing up my neck. Which… just threw me over the edge… literally.

Throwing of clothes ensued, and I was glad the island was completely abandoned except for us cause… things get a little rowdy…. I mean come on, if you were immortal, found the love of your life and only slept like every six months what else would you do? Play checkers? I'm not even good at checkers!

A few fun filled hours later, I watched the sun start to rise through the small window as light filtered through the room.  
"Do we make too much use of this bed?" He asked me, humour in his tone.  
"No," I giggled "I don't think there is such a thing." I replied, he chuckled then kissed my forehead.  
"Have I called you beautiful yet today?" He said and I blushed, pulling the covers up over my head.  
"You have now." he laughed and joined me under the blankets.

"So what do you wanna do today Edge?" I said smiling.  
"The same thing we do every day Willow, TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He replied and we both burst into a fit of laughter.  
"See this is why I love you." I said, the warmth in my chest over whelming me.  
"Because I quote weird cartoons?" He asked  
"No, cause you're like the second half of me." I gave him a sincere kiss on the lips.

"Well good, that means I can say the same too you Love." he said, eyes warm. We just looked into each other eyes for awhile, then he continued "But in all seriousness we should start with getting dressed…" he chuckled and left our little blanket habitat. I popped my head up just above the blankets as he got up and put on his boxers. He seemed stumped for a moment…  
"I threw your jeans on top on the bookshelf with all the Greek Mythology in it." I helped him. He shook his head and went over to it while I slipped out of bed and found my bra and underwear. Where was my-  
"Try under the bed." he said from across the room.

I got down on all fours and found my black dress in a crumpled ball under the bed frame, grabbing it and standing back up I noticed why he did that. "Dat ass!" He laughed. We had developed this bad habit of throwing each others clothes in obscure places cause we thought it was funny… which it totally was.  
"Dare I even TRY and find my shorts?" I asked him, pulling my dress over my head. He was looking through the books on the shelf I'd thrown his pants over.  
"Probably not. Just more to take off later anyways." he said nonchalantly, I just rolled my eyes. I didn't like wearing my short little dress without the shorts underneath. But I guess it didn't matter, it's not like I was gonna be seeing anyone but him today anyways.

"Watcha lookin at babe?" He seemed entranced with a book he'd pulled out. He was still topless and I wrapped my arms around his waist, peering over his arm.  
"Just something about spring time…" He said, busied with reading.  
"About your mom?" I asked curious. He just nodded, so I let him read for a bit. I used my broom to sweep out the sand we'd tracked in with us last night out of the shack. I heard him sigh and shut the book loudly. He came out to join me and he seemed disgruntled.  
"Didn't find much?" I asked, he shook his head. "Well, where do you wanna start? Have you narrowed it down yet?"  
"Not really…" he seemed rather sad. I didn't like it at all… I went up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
"Whenever you're ready to go looking I'll be there. I'll follow you anywhere. You know that." I told him. He smirked  
"I know. Likewise my Darling."

We ended up back at the beach, he was trying to teach me how to skip rocks across the water. I was failing, quite epically. I ended up just throwing a rock as far as I could out of frustration and as we watched it fall unnaturally farther away we saw a figure in the distance. We both stopped laughing, at first I assumed it was Trouble coming back from making, well, trouble, but as the figure got closer I realized it was too big to be my trusty cat companion.

I noticed his white hair first, then the blue hoodie which was different form the first time we met. Of course him being immortal, that's the only thing. I stood up smiling, happy to see a friend, Edge seemed tense and stood up with me.  
"Jack! Hi!" I smiled at him, it left my face when I saw his expression. It was completely dead, like someone had stolen the light that glowed within him the first time we met. "What's wrong?" I felt the chaos hit me before he had time to answer.

"I need your help…" his voice sounded pained. "I know we only met briefly once but please." He begged.  
"Yeah of course! What's wrong?" I said trying to comfort him, he looked like he was on the brink of tears.  
"It's Hiccup. He's sick Willow, I'm asking all the Guardians to help me find some kind of cure." he breathlessly told me. He looked exhausted, using his staff as a crutch to hold him up. He glanced at Edge and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met. I'm Jack Frost." He held out a white hand and Edge took it firmly. My eye brows furrowed, I'd never seen Edge like this before.  
"Name's Edge." His voice seemed deeper. "It's nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too…" Jack seemed confused for a moment but turned back to me.  
"We'll help you Jack, just tell us where to go." I smiled warmly at him, the poor guy…  
"Thank you so much, I'm sorry it's such short notice but it's really urgent." His voice cracked, if he cries I swear… "All the immortals are meeting up at the North Pole, get there as soon as possible and I'll meet you there. I have a few more people to find." His feet lifted from the ground.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." I looked up at him.  
"Thank you so much." He said and then flew away at some crazy speed for looking so tired. I was confused but really willing to help. I turned around to face Edge and he was frowning at the sand.  
"I can't go with you." He said softly.  
"Why not? Because of the Guardians?" I put my hands on my hips, I figured this would be a problem.  
"Because of my dad. You know that." He said sounding hurt yet angry.  
"No, I don't know that, and you don't either. Have you even MET North? He's a jolly guy!" I tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Look, Jack just met you and seemed to be fine. He's a Guardian I think as of recently." Edge still wouldn't look at me. I sighed and walked up to him, cupping my hand around his cheek. Pulling his face too look at me gently.

"Look, why do they even need to know your dad is Pitch? Not that I think they will care but, come with me anyways. You said before you'd follow me anywhere, well I'm going to the North Pole to help. I'd really REALLY like it if you came with me." I pleaded with him. Part of me thought about not going if he didn't but I knew I needed to help no matter what. I just did.  
"What if they ask?" He asked me, seeming to come around a little.  
"Why would they? Just say you died and are… the spirit of…" I looked around "Forestry." He snorted  
"FORESTRY?" he cracked a smile.  
"Fine. You come up with a better alias then!" I smiled. "Just let them get to know you first, then maybe after awhile, we can break the news." he still seemed sceptical though, changing his mind he turned around.

"I'm sorry but I can't Willow…" he said about to fly off.  
"PLEASE Edge." My tone stopped him, my heart was breaking for him. I didn't want him to feel disowned anymore, or unwanted. "Maybe they can help you find your mom." I said desperately, his feet landed back on the sand. His shoulders were still tense, his fists clenched at his sides. "Edge I love you, and I know they will too. They aren't as judgemental as you think, you just have to give them a chance." I said as my final plea. I'd head back to the shack and grab what I needed if he refused again. I really wished he wouldn't though.

He stood there, and I let him, he needed to think for a minute, and weigh his options. That's how he was. After a year together I knew when he needed silence, and I knew when he needed space just as much as I knew when he needed a hug, or a kiss. It's not that we couldn't stand a minute without being by each others side, it was that I wanted him to know he wasn't hated, because deep down I knew he wasn't and he had convinced himself he was. This was a great chance to show him otherwise.

He turned around slowly, then looked at me.  
"So will you come with me?" I smiled hopefully. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy black hair.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt…" I ran into him with a big hug.  
"Of course not! What's the worst that could happen?" He wrapped his cool strong arms around my small frame.  
"I could think of a few things…" He said.  
I rolled my eyes cause he was being silly, and at the time he was. In hind sight it turned out to be more prediction than silly…

_**What craziness could possibly ensue in the next chapter :O STAY TUNED MY FRIENDS. STAY TUNED. Also, R&R and F&F? Or just love me... that's accepted too :) 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**__** Soooo sorry I haven't posted in like two weeks... I've been exceedingly busy and bleh... I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too! Don't forget to tell me about it! :)**_

_**The North Pole**_

We went back to our little shack in the jungle and packed what we needed, which truthfully, wasn't much at all.  
"We need to wait for Trouble." I said as Edge walked down the steps to join me in front of the shack.  
"You can't just call him or something?" He half chuckled, still clearly a little uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, he should be back soon though cause-" I didn't even finish my sentence before the black cat landed by my side. "He's never gone for long." I smiled down at my kitty and he blinked up at me. I knelt down and scratched his favourite spot behind his ear.

"I guess we're ready to go then…" Edge sounded unpleased.  
"It'll be okay," I told him standing back up. "Have you ever been to the-" I stopped because he was giving me a very dull look… "Of course you haven't been there before… silly me…" I sighed and hoped on my broom. Trouble's paws lit up with black sparkles and Edge whistled low as green tendrils lapped around his ankles.  
"This had better be worth it." He said.  
"It will be, promise." I responded, lifting into the air and heading north.

We weren't going max speed, mostly because Edge wasn't in much of a hurry. Trouble seemed to accept where we were going, whenever we had been there before he enjoyed messing with the elves. They were already so clumsy and stupid he hardly had to do anything…

When we reached the North pole Edges eyes widened, North's workshop really was something to behold. I remember when I saw it for the first time and I had almost the same expression on my face, I'm sure. I dropped down in front of the main entrance, the snow came up to my knees. A Yeti was stationed there guarding the door, seemingly apprehensive about me.  
"Phil!" I said with a smile, I recognized him quite easily because he was the one always guarding the main door. He made an exasperated grunt and his eyes brightened in recognition, his furry moustache lifting into what looked like a smile. When Edge landed just behind me however, the smile faded and his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"He's with me, it's okay." I said trying to reassure him, the big Yeti nodded and opened the door to the workshop for us. "Thanks Phil!" I smiled as I went through the big opening, he just nodded making another strange grunting noise. Once we were in the door it was like a whole other world, bright colours and lights everywhere. As well as many Yeti's and tiny elves running around building anything you could ever imagine.

"Whoa…" Edge said from beside me, I smiled. It was always such a pick me up to be here, there was so much joy and imagination. It was like North's spirit had reached every corner of this magical place.  
"Awesome isn't it?" I asked him, grabbing his hand. It was cool as always, he held mine back in a tight grip, as if he was gonna fall over from being so over whelmed. Trouble had already run off, chasing a couple elves around and causing… trouble… as per usual.

"Come on, North must be in his office." I tugged on Edge's hand and he walked beside me, gazing at everything, trying to take it all in. I smiled, I knew he'd enjoy himself. I also briefly wondered when the last time he had actually been this far away from his island was.

After walking up a twisted stair case and passing the famous glowing globe we walked up to another large door. Edge was so tense his grip was starting to cramp up my hand.  
"It'll be okay, just stick to the plan. Okay?" I told him, trying to wiggle my hand from his.  
"Okay." He said, voice a little hoarse. I took a deep breath and smiled brightly, I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in! Come in!" A booming voice bellowed form the other side, I chuckled and opened the door. The room was filled with trinkets and what I could only describe as 'thingies'. North was behind his desk scribbling on some paper, probably plans for his next project. "Willow The Wisp!" North stood at his desk, his famous white beard coming down to his belt.

He had a red shirt that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his Naughty and Nice list tattoos on his forearms. His winter boots clomped against the wooden floor as he stepped around his desk and I felt Edge tense even more, admittedly North was a very intimidating guy. Although, any big man with tattoos and a thick Russian accent would be… I'll make sure to refrain from the mentioning to Edge about his expert swordsman abilities…

"Hey North!" I said a big smile on my face as he walked across the room to pick me up in a big bear hug. My legs swung around as he shook me with his jolly laugh.  
"How have you been? Good yes?" he said putting me down, I caught my breath and straightened myself out.  
"Yeah pretty great actually! And you?" I asked, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to me anymore though, he had noticed the young man standing just behind me. North's friendly eyes squinted with suspicion for a moment and my heart caught in my throat.

"I'm Edge sir. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard good things." Edge's voice was so proper it almost held some kind of feint accent I hadn't even heard him use before. The two of them shook hands and North's warm smile returned to his face.  
"It's always a pleasure meeting new friends! Of course, Willow has never mentioned an Edge in her visits here?" he stated turning towards me with a clever smirk, I chuckled nervously looking at the floor.

"I just met Edge around a year ago, he's immortal like us and wants to help too." My face was flushed bright red, I could feel my ears burning.  
"Yes sir. I'm here to help like everyone else." Edge's words seemed clipped but otherwise he seemed to be doing alright…

"The more the merrier yeah? It is strange though… most soldiers of the Man in the Moon have met at some point by now. It is wonderful how when you think you know everything BOOM! The world reveals yet another one of it's mysteries! But I digress, Jack Frost shall be back by morning and a meeting will be held in the Globe room as to how things will go. I expect you both to be there bright and early! There are rooms for each of my guests to be staying here, just ask a Yeti about them. I shall see you, and the rest of the immortals at dawn! I have many things to be planning for this 'hunt' so to say."

I chuckled at the old mans rambling and took Edge's hand as I started to leave the office.  
"Okay, we will see you tomorrow North!" I waved, he smiled and waved back at us both and we stepped out of the room as the heavy door closed behind us.  
"Well that wasn't so bad…" I stated and looked up at Edges pale face, he let out a long breath.  
"Yeah, it could have gone worse I suppose." he looked down at me and smiled "So does this mean we have the rest of the night to look around?" His eyes brightened with excitement that made me laugh.

"yes I suppose it does, we should find our room first though." I said looking for a Yeti to ask, one with light brown fur was walking away from us. I let go of Edge's hand turned towards him "Excuse me!" The big furry ape like creature turned and tilted it's head slightly. "We're looking for our room?" He nodded and signalled to follow him.

It was funny how I practically had to drag Edge along, he wanted to stop and look at everything he could. There would be plenty of time for that though I was sure. We walked up two flights of stairs and down a bright hallway with brown doors running down both sides. It was like a hotel actually, it was strange and cool at the same time. We stopped in front of one and the Yeti motioned to go inside, I twisted the gold handle and stepped into our room.

It was decorated like a homey cottage, dark wooden furniture and big warm quilts with old lamps on the side tables. It was cute and warm and made me happy in a way that reminded me of a home I once knew.  
"Thank you!" I said to the Yeti as he left us alone. Edge walked in and set his bag on the bed, it really only held some books he wanted to bring along so he could read. I flopped down on the bed, making my hat fall off and tossing my broom on the ground. My bag, which mostly had extra clothes, landed on the pillows beside me.

"It's nice in here." Edge said looking around the walls, like I said it was set up like a hotel room. There was even a small bathroom and everything.  
"Mhm." I said rubbing my eyes, I was getting an awful ache between them and I didn't know why. Immortals didn't normally get headaches, I mean I did if I drank too much but I haven't in a really long time.

"Everything okay?" Edge sat beside me with a concerned expression on his face. I removed my hand from my face and smiled up at him.  
"Yup! Wanna go look around?" I said, he responded by leaning down and planting a kiss on my forehead.  
"Sounds good to me!" And with that we were out the door and back down the hallway.

The workshop was exceptionally busy for it being summer time, but it was probably just because of the extra guests. We met plenty of other immortal spirits as we toured around the North Pole, the leprechaun who helped celebrate 's day was no more than 3 feet tall with a ginger beard and rosy cheeks from his alcohol he always held in his hand.

Tooth dropped by for a bit and said hello to me, she was very happy to meet Edge or should I say, The Spirit of Growth, as he kept introducing himself as.  
"I still say the Spirit of Forestry is much cooler." I joked, he chuckled.  
"I'm not a freaking fairy, besides, what kind of innuendo can you make out of that!" He grabbed my waist and squeezed making me squeal and laugh.

"You shouldn't be making any innuendos out of anything." I giggled "We're in the home of the Guardians of children's freakin' innocence for goodness sakes!" I wiggled away from his ticklish grasp. He rolled his eyes and gave me my favourite smile,  
"My powers or 'responsibilities' have nothing to do with children. Nor do some of the other immortals we've met, HELL! The damn leprechaun is drunk 24/7!" we both laughed and I just shook my head.  
"Who are you kidding? Your don't have any 'responsibilties'." I mimicked his voice and we both laughed.  
"I don't know… I have to look after you don't I? that's a hard enough responsibility in itself!" he joked, I gave him a pitiful smack in the arm.  
"I'm not that much Trouble!" I stated.  
"No, your cat is though!" he said pulling me out of the way of an elf stampede that was running through the workshop. A black ball of sparkling fur ran passed us chasing after the little elves, me and Edge just watched as the chaotic parade rounded another corner and disappeared.

On the way back to our room we ran into Bunnymund, and it was pretty clear that him and Edge wouldn't get along as soon as they saw each other.  
"Willow!" The giant furry rabbit said with his deep Australian accent.  
"Bunnymund! How are you?" I smiled politely at him.  
"I am well! It seems you are doing pretty alright yerself! No obvious signs of doom and destruction about?" he teased, I chuckled, I guess the last time we had met I had been on quite the mission…  
"heh… nope! Nothing lately, just the same old boring stuff." by then Bunnymund was staring down Edge.

"This is Edge, the Spirit of Growth." I said surprisingly without cracking up.  
"It's nice to meet you mate, I'm Bunnymund, Guardian of children's hope." Edge nodded curtly.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Why do guys have the need to lower their voices when talking to other guys? Bunnymund wasn't even another guy! He was a rabbit!  
"So I take it you know the situation that Frosts in dontcha?" Bunnymund turned his attention back to me.  
"Actually no, he just showed up and said Hiccup was in trouble. That he needed help and to meet here…" I really should have asked someone by now I guess…

"Ah… it's quite the problem he's gotten himself into this time." Bunnymund never got along with Jack either so he seemed unimpressed. "Might as well show yeah. Follow me mates." we walked down to the end of the hallway, passed our room and into another hallway before reaching a white door. The big grey rabbit made a 'shh' motion with his paw and opened the door. A few Yeti's lumbered around cleaning and busying themselves and in all honesty this part of the Pole looked like a hospital ward…

I followed Bunny with Edge close behind me to the end of a row of beds, the curtain around it was drawn though but I assumed Hiccup was behind it. Bunnymund looked at me and I braced myself for the worst but when he pulled back the curtain… Hiccup wasn't laying there…

An elderly man with white grey hair and a wrinkled face lay face up in the bed, oxygen tubes in his nose. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he opened his eyes and looked at me, big green emeralds seemed to brighten as he smiled.  
"Willow the wisp!" The old mans raspy voice said my name, I tried desperately to smile back but my mind was working hard to do some math… when did I actually meet Hiccup and Jack? To my horror I realized it had to of been at least 90 years since I saw the young boy last…

"Hiccup!" I squeaked with a fake smile, "How are you feelin?" I asked, he coughed and seemed to struggle to breathe.  
"I've been better, I must admit." He coughed again, his chest rising and falling unevenly. I placed my hand on his boney feeble one, he felt cold, which even I knew was bad for a human.

I chuckled "You've certainly looked better." I teased, he smiled, emerald eyes still shimmering. He looked over at Bunnymund.  
"Where's Jack?" His scratchy voice said in a way that was barely audible.  
"He's out lookin for the otha immortals that can help. He'll be back by tonight mate, dontcha worry now." Bunnymund smiled warmly down at the old man, who's eyes began to shut and as soon as they did, he started to snore.

Bunnymund pulled back the curtain around the bed and we walked back to my room in silence.  
"So now yeah know why Frosts all in a huff about it eh?" He asked, I nodded.  
"I couldn't even imagine…" Edge looped his fingers through mine and squeezed.  
"Yeah, me neitha. I'll see you tomorrow though Wisp, crack a dawn North says. G'night!" He waved and I waved back as he tapped the floor twice and disappeared down a hole that filled in leaving only a few colourful flowers in it's place.

Edge still hadn't said anything once we got inside our room, he just walked over and stared out the window at the snowy landscape.  
"What's wrong?" I asked staying near the bed, part of me actually wanted to sleep. I hadn't in a couple months now… Edge just turned to me, his green eyes alight with this new kind of look I hadn't really seen until now. He walked quickly over to me and scooped me up in his arms, kissing my passionately. We fell over onto the bed and I chuckled after awhile pushing my hand onto his broad chest. "What's all this about?" I asked him confused.

"I just can't comprehend the thought of loosing you now that you're a part of my life. I can't imagine what Jack Frost is going through." he said looking into my eyes, almost painfully. I smiled and pecked him again on the lips.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I'm immortal remember? Hiccups a human…" I frowned, I felt horrible for Jack…

"I thought Jack said Hiccup was just sick or something…" I said.  
"I guess that's what he considered old age to be…" Edge said tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I bit my lip thinking about the awful situation.  
"Edge?" I said  
"Yes?" He responded reluctantly.  
"What's a cure for old age?" I asked. He sighed, a hopeless exhale that left my insides hurting for the couple.  
"Death." He said seriously.


End file.
